In today's society, the number and quality of municipal, business and personal resources and data sources has expanded far beyond the ability to adequately manage these assets. A typical city, for example, now has an infrastructure that includes municipal and residence facilities, industry and business infrastructure, vehicular resources and data sources, and personnel and citizen data sources and resources. While this vast array of facilities, services, and resources presents many opportunities and challenges, there is no mechanism currently available to access the untapped opportunities or satisfy the unmet challenges.
For example, as will be appreciated from the following description of embodiments of the invention, unified access to hazard notification, municipal resources, and citizen warning mechanisms presents rich opportunities to generate and manage a customized response to events, but there is no available infrastructure to quickly, effectively and intuitively assimilate the available information and understand the status of the necessary resources. As will be appreciated from the following description, in addition to recognizing the opportunities and problems inherent in the current situation, the present invention provides a means for accessing those opportunities and remedying those problems via a unique resource and information management system and console.